Dialogue
(Game start) Spike: Oh no, where did everypony go? What happened to Ponyville? Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon has returned and she's covered Ponyville in the darkness of night! Spike: This is terrible! What are we gonna do? Twilight Sparkle: We need to restore the town and gather the Elements of Harmony! Spike: Okay! First things's first. We'll need some way to make some food! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... How about a Windmill? Spike, can you prepare a to-do list? (After welcoming Twilight Sparkle) Spike: Sure! It's all right here in this book! Just tap on it to see the tasks. (After purchasing windmill) Spike: You've got the Windmill! Move it to where you want and set it down. (After placing windmill) Spike: We're in a hurry! You can feed me a Gem, and I'll build this quick. (After windmill is built) Spike: Twilight, can you help out at the Windmill? I'm getting sleepy... (After putting Twilight in the Windmill) Spike: Pony houses and shops produce Bits, which will help to rebuild and decorate Ponyville! (After windmill is finished producing grain) Spike: Hey, check it out! The windmill's made grain! And you've got Bits to collect! (After level 2) Spike: Nice work, Twilight! Let's play some catch to relax for a minute! (After playing Ball Bounce game) Spike: Wow, Twilight! You played so well, you earned a star! But to actually get it, you have to do a little flying first. Twilight Sparkle: That sounds exciting! Let's go! (After earning star) Nightmare Moon: What is this? A patch of sunshine amidst my beautiful darkness? Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon! Spike: Twilight has the power to push your darkness back! Nightmare Moon: Ha! You've got nothing but pathetic pony tricks, Little fool! Twilight Sparkle: You'll see! If we touch the darkness, I can use My Magic to drive it back! (After first expansion) Nightmare Moon: You'll never find the Harmony Stone in this eternal night. Spike: She's gone. And I think I see another pony coming! Spike: It's Bon Bon! Let's make a place for her to rest her hooves. (After purchasing Bon Bon) Spike: She'll be here any second! Feed me another Gem so I can build it fast! (After Bon Bon's house is complete) Spike: When Bon Bon gets here, she can help you in the Windmill, Twilight. Spike: She'll be able to help you make better items, like Bread. Twilight Sparkle: I'd love the help, and we can earn more Bits that way! (After welcoming Bon Bon) Spike: Bon Bon? Can you lend a hoof to make some Bread? (After putting Bon Bon in the Windmill) Spike: Okay, it's time to explore! Have a look around! Spike: And don't forget, there are quests to be done. Have fun! (After level 4) Twilight Sparkle: Do you see that stone, Spike? It's a Harmony Stone! Nightmare Moon: Ha ha ha! You fools! You cannot activate the Elements of Harmony! You have nothing but a few shards! Mwahaha! Spike: Oh yeah? Well, we'll get 'em all and we'll stop you! Nightmare Moon: Ha! You'll never find all six stones in the eternal darkness. So you can say farewell to your sun forever! Spike: She's gone! What did she mean by all that? Twilight Sparkle: If we gather enough element shards, we can place them here to make the Harmony Stones whole again! This is only one of the stones, though. There are five more to uncover: one for each Harmony Stone, hidden throughout Ponyville. Spike: Gee, we better get going then! There's no time to lose! (After seeing Parasprites) Twilight Sparkle: Don't let their cuteness fool you! Twilight Sparkle: Parasprites are adorable creatures, but they'll eat everything in sight! We can't possibly get any more things build with them around! Spike: Well, how do we get rid of them? Twilight Sparkle: If we just touch them, we can use a Shard to feed them, and they'll leave! All we have to do it match the color of the Parasprite to the color of the Element Shard. Spike: Got it! Let's get 'em before they make a big mess! (After level 6) Spike: If you ever wanna move things around Ponyville, it's easy! Just tap the scroll up there and hit the "Edit" icon. Then you can select whatever you want to move to an empty spot, then just hit the green checkmark and you're all set! (After level 9) Spike: Hey, have you checked out the store yet? In the store, you can get houses for ponies, shops, and decorations! Just tap the scroll up there to start shopping! (After welcoming Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie: Wow! What a super-duper party! And it's all for Me!? Spike: Of course, Pinkie Pie! We're so glad you came back! Pinkie Pie: You guys are the GREATEST! Twilight Sparkle: We knew throwing a huge party would let you know it was safe to return to Ponyville! Twilight Sparkle: But when the party's over, we've got to figure out how to get the other ponies to return, so we can stop Nightmare Moon! Spike: Which pony should we look for next? Twilight Sparkle: Let's see if we can get Applejack back, we need her to return as soon as possible! Pinkie Pie: Sounds like a good plan to me! But can we finish this fantastic party first? (After clearing first item) Spike: As you make your way through the darkness, you'll find things that need to be cleared away. Spike: Things like this! Clearing them lets the ponies build more stuff, like houses and shops! (After activating the first Harmony Stone) Nightmare Moon: So you've activated the first Harmony Stone. But I doubt you can find and activate the others! Spike: Oh yeah? Well if anypony can do it, Twilight can! Twilight Sparkle: I know with the help of my friends that we'll be able to stop you, Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: That is, if you can ever find their precious little sun-loving faces! Ha ha ha ha ha! Twilight Sparkle: She's right, Spike. We'd better find the other ponies-- and the Harmony Stones-- as quickly as we can! (After welcoming Applejack) Applejack: Howdy, y'all! It sure is mighty fine to be back in Ponyville! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to have you back Applejack, we can't stop Nightmare Moon without Ponyville's most dependable pony! Applejack: Just tell me what you need and I'll be there! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Applejack. Right now, the best thing to do is help us get the other ponies to return. Who's next on the list, Spike? Spike: Well, it's... Rairity. *SIGH* Applejack: Uh, Spike? What's wrong, little fella? Spike: *SIGH* Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't mind him, Applejack. Let's focus on getting Rarity home! (After activating the second Harmony Stone) Nightmare Moon: How amusing! You've somehow managed to activate the second Harmony Stone. But it won't do you any good! Spike: We'll show you Nightmare Moon! Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry Spike. It's only a matter of time-- We won't let her win! Spike: I'm not too worried, Twilight. With friends like ours, we can't lose! (After activating the third Harmony Stone) Nightmare Moon: Your attempt to find all the Harmony Stones is quite charming... but so futile. Spike: No way! Twilight Sparkle: We must restore balance between the sun and the moon! You can't make it nighttime forever! Nightmare Moon: Hahaha, you silly little fool! Of course I can! Save your efforts, accept me as your ruler, and bask in the nighttime eternal! (After activating the fourth Harmony Stone) Nightmare Moon: You're quite bold, little fool. But stop this madness! Don't you realize the brilliance of eternal night? I would be a far better ruler than Celestia! Twilight Sparkle: I doubt that! You've wreaked havoc for far too long already, Nightmare Moon! Spike: And we're gonna stop you! Nightmare Moon: We shall see about that! (After welcoming Rarity) Rarity: Greetings! What a pleasure it is to return to Ponyville. How do I look after being gone for so long? Spike: Just beeeeeuuuuutiful. Rarity: What was that, Spike? Spike: Ah, um, nothing! I mean, the decorations around here are just beautiful, aren't they? Twilight Sparkle: Calm down, Cassanova. It's great to have you back, Rarity, but we've still got to get the other ponies back in Ponyville! Rarity: Of course, I will use all my talent, to help the other ponies return at once! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy's up next. Now where could she be?